Cotton Eye Joe
by robochar
Summary: A sorta romanctic Z/A song fic. This was done on bet. And it tries to be serious but i don't know how serious one can be with Cotton Eye Joe.


A.N.: Hello. I'm sorry I have yet to finish Good with Kids for any one who really cares. Well, any who, I decided to work on this song fic. Yes folks you read the title right. Cotton Eye Joe. Yes really. Well its manly cause it was a dare by Kelly. Yes, a dare to write a Z and A song fic to this song.well here's my attempted.  
  
  
  
Cotton Eye Joe By Robochar/Bethany  
  
If it hadn't been for cotton-eye Joe I'd been married long time ago  
  
Zel had known Amelia for a while. They loved each other, yes they did, but the words that wouldn't come out of his mouth were "Will you marry me".  
  
Yes.those fateful words. In fact you'd think he could do it. He had known her and her father for quite sometime, so there was no problem there. The chimera thing? Was that the reason? No.in plenty of other fan fics he gets over it. Hmmm.Ok. This is odd. Zel had planed his wedding since he was 10. In fact, maybe that's where the problem is.  
  
Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from cotton-eye Joe?  
  
~When Zel was 10~  
  
Well, he had done everything he could to get ready. He had asked Julie to met him by the old swing set that day. He knew he loved her. He just knew it. Infact he even play tag with her once. In fact he even helped her with her homework. He knew she would say no.  
  
Zel clasped the tiny fake ring in his hands. He was so happy. Him, yes him, Zelgadiss Greywords, the biggest dork in school was going to get one of the prettiest girls in school.  
  
Then he saw her walking across the playground to meet him. So beautiful, so wonderful. Then she was there. She was so nice, and beautiful. He could barely speak.  
  
"Um hi Zel, is there a reason you needed to talk with me?" said Julie in her normal voice. But to Zel it was beautiful music, ringing in his ears.  
  
"Yes Julie" he said trying to sound manly and great." I mean, yes, I was wondering.well you know.your so pretty and.yeah.and I was wondering if.um.umm.you'd." Zel was about to spit out his words when just about then the most popular guy in the whole playground came out of no where.  
  
"Hey dork face what are you doing with my girl?" he said in his bullyest voice.  
  
"I was.trying to.um marrying.her.cause. I love her." He said cowry backwards  
  
"HaHAHAHAHAH!!!! Marry you? HA!!! She likes me and only me. Right? Julie?"  
  
".um.I'm not sure." She said in a tiny voice.  
  
" WHY YOU!!! YOU BETTER LIKE ME!!! I'M POPULAR AND SO ARE YOU!!!"  
  
"Hey she doesn't have to like you Cotton eye Joe!!!" Zel said trying his hardest to stand up for himself.  
  
"Ha! You're trying to be brave? You can't even do 1 pull up. You're so weak.and do you know why they call me Cotton Eye Joe? Its because I give who ever is opposing me a wallop in the eye, that puffs up just like cotton. SO I don't think your gonna try anything." He said confidently  
  
There was nothing Zel could do. All he could do was sit back and watch "Cotton Eye Joe" take all the girls. Every time he proposed he was there. Every time he was in love. Always beating him up or treating him.  
  
If only he was stronger.  
  
He came to town like a midwinter storm He rode through the fields so handsome and strong His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
  
But all he had come for was having some fun  
  
~Present Day~  
  
"ARG!!! DAMN YOU COTTON EYE JOE!!!" Yelled Zel to himself. "Its all your fault, I'm so afraid your going to come back and take Amelia.just like the rest of the girls. WHY OH WHY?"  
  
He knew that Amelia loved him and that he was stronger then "Cotton Eye Joe" but he couldn't help but be afraid he would come back.  
  
Cotton Eye Joe was always there. Always taking the girls from him and the rest of the guys. But he was the one that had no friends to go to. He was the misfit. Not Joe.oh no. He was so handsome and so strong he knew that's why all the girls liked him.  
  
But Zel was all these things know so he decided to try to ask Amelia. He knew it was going to work. There was no Joe. Just him and her.  
  
He brought disaster wherever he went The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent They all ran away so nobody would know  
  
And left only men cause of cotton-eye Joe  
  
  
  
So this was it, he was going to propose to her. All his life he had been waiting for it. He loved her. That's all that mattered to him.  
  
So Zel pre-pared it for the night. He made sure that it was romantic and every thing. Infact the only person more happy then Zel was Amelia. She was sick and tired of "almost times" and other things Zel did. But tonight she had a felling this would be it.  
  
So later that night on top of one the prettiest roof tops in town Zel bent down to one knee. She looked so beautiful. She was smiling and happy that this would be it. Finally he was asking her.  
  
"Amelia? Will you marry me?" Zel said "Yes Zelgadiss I will" Amelia answered  
  
Then as they left hand in hand, no sooner appeared Cotton Eye Joe.  
  
"HA dork face.you think your going to find a girl now? HA!!! Guess again.I have all the girls in town and they all love me."  
  
"Yeah right.yourself righteous dork" Zel said to him  
  
Amelia was just standing. sweat dropping. she didn't even see anyone there.  
  
"Hey do I have to remind you why they call me."  
  
But before he finished Zel beat the crap out of him. Zel know knew that his childhood fear was over and he walked off with Amelia happily ever after.  
  
The end  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers nor Cotton Eye Joe. If you really need to know who does own Slayers read one of Kellychan's fics. If you want to know who owns Cotton Eye Joe.I dunno.try searching online. 


End file.
